


Gadget and the Resistance

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: And genderfluid although they're only gonna be using they/them in this, Gen, It's Gadget, Sonic Forces, There's blood and violence and death, They're mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: A retelling of Sonic Forces following Gadget the wolf.





	Gadget and the Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I decided to actually do this after spending months telling myself I should do it.  
> There will probably be some major differences in this from the games, and I don't know exactly where it'll end.  
> I guess I'll just update the tags as I go?  
> There will be chunks of dialogue taken straight from the game, but some will be reworded or switched out.  
> Also the chapters will be more just events, instead of carrying on where the previous one ended there will probably be time skips instead, but they'll be linear to the story.

It was another normal day for Gadget; wake up at eight as they weren’t needed in work early that day, get dressed in their uniform - a violet t-shirt with their work’s logo on it, black shorts, and some pink pumps, which was more their own decision than the uniform, but it looked cute.  
They would then start on the twenty minute walk to their workplace, Star Shot Bakery.

They didn’t bother with breakfast as one of the perks to working at a bakery ran by an old man was free pastries whenever they wanted, they did try to limit it to one per day although they found it very difficult to deny more when their boss gave them that look, and it didn’t help that he had once told them; “you remind me of my grandchildren, I haven’t spoken to them in years… Not since my daughter argued with me about starting this bakery.”  
The story always ended with a sad look at whatever baked good he was trying to get Gadget to eat. It also always worked, and sometimes Gadget ended up with so much handed to them that they had to take it home and guiltily eat that instead of a proper dinner, Gadget never had much of an appetite to begin with so they wouldn’t be able to have both the pastries and a dinner, and they didn’t want the pastries to go off.  
It also didn’t help that Gadget had never had a family of their own, and privately thought of the boss as their grandpa.

It had come to that day’s lunchtime rush, Gadget packaging and handing off orders with a genuine smile as their boss would take the orders, and so it wasn’t until they were handing a tray out that they realised they were serving the Sonic the Hedgehog, and judging by the wide grin that split his face as their own mouth fell open in shock, he knew he had a fan.

“Hiya! You look very busy right now,” Sonic gestured with his free hand to the queue behind him, gaining himself a few looks as he spoke quickly, “but I’ve got plenty of time to spare today, so I can wait for things to die down and we can have a chat, photo, whatever you like!” Sonic gave a wink and ducked off to a free table with his food, leaving Gadget to stare after him for a moment, starstruck, before they were elbowed by their grinning boss, and thus returned to their orders.

After a rather hectic hour there were no more customers to serve and Gadget was trying to refuse a cupcake from their boss. They wouldn’t have won if Sonic hadn’t started walking over, and their boss gave them a wink instead, patted their arm and walked into the back room for his own break.

“Hey buddy!” Sonic brought over his tray and leant up against the counter, grinning again, “I’d ask if it’s always that busy at lunchtime, but since I tasted the food I know it has to be!”

Gadget smiled back and placed the tray by the sink to be washed, “thank you,” they signed, “though I would say the cupcakes are our best, if you’re looking for the reason we’re so popular.”

Sonic laughed, “I see what you’re doing you sneaky salesperson! But I am incredibly tempted, so I’ll take you up on that! Just give me two of your favourites to go,” he said whilst pulling out the money to pay for them, “and do you want an autograph? Photograph? Some other word ending with graph?”

Gadget grabbed two vanilla cupcakes, bagging them up in a paper bag, “maybe just a graph? I can draw one out for your popularity!”  
They accepted the money and handed over the cupcakes, “being able to have a nice conversation with you is enough for me!” They signed, eyes darting to the side as a new customer walked through the door, setting off the bell attached to it.

“The conversation didn’t last that long though,” Sonic spoke, seemingly disappointed as he looked over at the newcomer too, “so I guess I’ll just have to come back tomorrow, get your money's worth!” He stepped back from the counter, grinning again.

“You’re welcome whenever you like!” Gadget waved goodbye as they stepped to the side to serve the new customer. 

Sonic returned the gesture and left with his trademark grin, throwing a ‘see ya!’ over his shoulder as he went.

“How did it go?” Their boss poked his head out of the back room, grinning, Gadget rolled their eyes at him and returned to packaging the new order, signing a ‘thank you’ as they handed the food over.

Nothing more happened until several hours later, just before closing time.  
Explosions shattered the light ambience, causing plates and mugs to rattle.  
Screaming erupted from the shock, inside the bakery and out on the street.  
People were running past the door, covered in blood and with various wounds.

Gadget motioned for their boss to stay back as their customers ran for the door, pushing past each other in their haste to escape, Gadget then crept out the door to see what was going on.  
The sky was dyed a stark red, and Gadget could see something floating above the houses a few streets away. People were running, screaming, trying to get away from this thing as fast as possible. Debris rained down, striking the fleeing people and bringing them down, there were already dead and injured people littering the streets, Gadget ran back inside.

They were flapping their hands in panic, which made them unable to sign, so they just jumped the counter, grabbed their boss, and started running.

Gadget glanced at the sky, heart pounding faster as they noticed the floating thing was closer, they couldn’t quite make out what they were, but they could tell that they were masked and didn’t appear to have any visible wings.  
Soldiers were flooding into the square, with wispons aimed at the ever approaching figure.  
Gadget ran towards their own home, still pulling their boss along behind them up until the moment he tripped.  
They felt him slip from their grip and stumbled to a stop themself, eyes wide and full of fear as they turned and fell to a knee to help the old man stand.

“Pathetic.” A distorted masculine voice spoke, and Gadget felt another explosion tear through the air, sending them flying to the side as the building next to them exploded into chunks.

Their ears rang as they struggled to get up, tears filling their eyes as the last the saw of their boss, their grandpa, was his bloody hand reaching for them, the rest of his body hidden by debris.  
They looked around, shaking, and saw more bloodied bodies littering the streets, soldiers and civilians alike. They were the last living person.  
They grabbed a discarded wispon and clutched it to their chest, their breath stuttering as they tried fruitlessly to calm themself.

“There is no reason to continue resisting,” the figure, a jackal as Gadget could now see, said as he floated closer to the ground, closer to them, “your saviour is no more.”  
Gadget stared, thoughts running a mile a minute as they tried to process what was happening, what they were being told.  
A memory of Sonic popped into their mind, Sonic was a hero, he could save- “your saviour is no more.”  
A chill ran down Gadget’s spine as more tears ran down their face. They stood suddenly, pointing the wispon at the jackal with shaking arms.

The jackal chuckled, “I can taste your terror,” he raised an arm slowly towards Gadget, “all that anxiety and doubt…” He sent a bolt of that red energy towards them, barely missing them as they stumbled backwards, falling onto their backside and dropping the wispon.

“It’s delicious.” The jackal got even closer, far too close for Gadget’s comfort, one hand raised as though he were about to caress their face, “give in to your fear,” he spoke quietly, “flee, and I may let you live.”

Gadget felt paralyzed as the jackal laughed loudly as he floated further backwards, the red energy surrounding him sparking erratically as he charged up, Gadget tried to close their eyes but some force kept them open, kept them watching their approaching death.

Infinite let loose a large amount of energy, straight at Gadget.

And then Gadget woke up.  
They sat bolt upright in the dark, breathing hard and covered in sweat, their mouth wide open in a silent scream.  
They were safe, on a small cot in the Resistance’s base in a room full of other sleeping recruits.  
They felt tears prick their eyes and rubbed at them before pulling their knees to their chest and sitting there, shaking in the dark from the memories of a few months ago.

They were alone.

They joined to help people, they joined to be strong, they joined to get whatever semblance of revenge they could, and here they were, crying on the first night.  
Their shoulders shook in a silent mimicry of laughter and they stood, grim determination on their face as they dressed quickly in their supplied gloves and boots before heading out along the almost empty corridors to the training room.  
It was supposed to be empty at this time of night, but instead they found Commander Knuckles letting out his own aggression on some heavily patched punching bags.

Knuckles looked over as they entered, giving Gadget a once over as they snapped to attention, “can’t sleep?”  
Gadget nodded and Knuckles chuckled, “come train with me then,” he said, raising his fists towards them and smirking as Gadget paled for a moment before also raising their fists.

Gadget was not looking forward to this, but they needed to fight, they needed to survive.


End file.
